UnWitched
by sushigrrl3000
Summary: Silver Seltzer thought she was normal. That is, until she fell through the barrier - right to her old friend, Harry Potter. Now, she's got weirdo villains after her and strange powers that flare at the most inopportune moments. Oh, and she's falling for h
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

Silver Seltzer was not happy. But, then again, she hardly ever was. Why should today be any different?

It was just, you know, Silver expected it to be different today. I mean, it wasn't everyday you ran away from home. Fed up with her parents' constant reprimands, she'd flown in to London from her new home in New York City. She hadn't actually expected to get lost at King's Cross, of all places.

Sighing, Silver settled herself against the barrier between Platforms 9 and 10, pulling her suitcases along. Of course she should have known. It was September 1st, all her friends would be in school, and she'd completely forgotten to exchange dollars for pounds. Wow, she was an idiot.

A throat cleared in front of her and Silver looked up. A tall, gangly redhead boy stared back at her. Silver guessed that he was about her age, and looked up at him.

"Yes?" she asked in what she hoped was a polite tone. She didn't want to have any worse luck, and this boy looked as if he could cause it.

"You're in our way," he said bluntly, gesturing his hand so she would move out of the way.

Silver glared, astonished, at the boy. She drew herself up to her full height, and the boy in front of her took a step backwards when he realized that they were the same height. "And just who do you think you are to be telling me where to go?" she demanded icily. It didn't even occur to her how she could be in their way when she was in front of a wall.

"Ron, you have to be more polite," came a higher female voice from behind. A much shorter girl with rather bushy brown hair emerged. She smiled politely at Silver. "I'm terribly sorry, he has absolutely no manners."

Silver grinned at her. "It's okay, he just startled me."

"Hermione!" the boy, Ron, yelped. "Why do I have to be polite to Muggles?"

"Muggles?・Silver pounced on the new word. "What's that?"Hermione looked decidedly uncomfortable, while Ron looked decidedly guilty.

"Well, you see.. um.. it's"

But they were saved from answering because at that very moment a face appeared behind theirs. This face, although she had not seen it in nearly 8 years, was extremely familiar to Silver.

"Oh, my god." Silver gasped. "Harry!"

The teenager stared at her. "How do you know my name?" he demanded, slightly warily.

"It's Silver! Silver Seltzer!"

A look of dawning recognition came upon Harry's face. "Silver! Wow, how have you been? I haven't seen you since.." He trailed off, ignoring the looks of curiosity on Ron and Hermione's faces.

"You two know each other?" Ron asked with a hint of incredulity in his voice.

"We were friends in elementary school," Silver replied crisply. She didn't like him. "Where are you going? Shouldn't you be in school?"

"We go to boarding school," Harry told her swiftly. "Eton. My uncle and aunt finally got sick of me."

Silver nodded understandingly. "Ooh. Dammit, I ran away from home, and now I don't have any pounds on me, just dollars and I can't get anywhere."

Harry stared. "Bloody hell. Well, I've just got my train money, so.."

Ron cleared his throat. "Guys, we're going to be late."Harry glanced apologetically at Silver. "Sorry, I've got to go."

Silver nodded. "It's okay, I'll manage. See you!"

To her surprise, they weren't going anywhere. "Guys, you can go now." They just stood there, staring uncomfortably at one another then at her. "Guys?"

A loud voice interrupted her. "Stupid Americans! Can't even hand out bank notes without losing them."

Silver glared at the woman, who fell silent. She turned back to Ron, Harry, and Hermione, and discovered that they were not there.

Startled, Silver looked around. They had completely disappeared. Sighing, she gathered her belongings when a large, burly man in a black suit shoved her against the wall. Silver prepared herself for the hard crash against the barrier. It never came.

A/N: My first HP fic. Please review!


	2. Meeting Malfoy

Disclaimer: Once again, I don't own HP. Does anyone else find this extremely redundant?

Meeting Malfoy

Silver looked around in surprise and shock. It seemed that she'd fallen straight through the barrier. But, that wasn't possible. Was it?

Silver wasn't sure. Looking around, it was quite obvious these people weren't what she considered normal. For one thing, the majority weren't wearing normal clothes, but loose flowy robes. Well, the adults were, anyway. The kids were mostly in what she did consider normal clothes.

These kids, along with who she presumed to be their parents, took up most of the platform. They were all carrying rather large carts filled with trunks. Some even carried cages containing everything from cats to owls.

Finally, the most abnormal thing about this platform was that it didn't exist. Well, not technically. As Silver rummaged through her train schedule, she was quite positive that there was no Platform 9 ¾. But then again, she was also quite positive that people didn't carry owls in cages while walking around train stations.

Scared and slightly shocked, another boy about her age banged into her. "Sorry," she muttered, and quickly moved out of the way. The boy, however, had other plans.

"Watch where you're going!" he fumed at her, smoothing his silvery blonde hair.

He looked at her, taking into account her clothes and lack of a trunk. "Well, well, well, you must be another Mudblood. But you're a little tall to be a first year, whyhaven't I seen you around before?"

Several people around them gasped, while Silver stared blankly at him. "Huh? What's a mudblood? And who the hell are you?"

Obviously, this was not the answer he had been expecting, for he stared incredulously at her for a moment. Then, regaining his composure, he replied, "My name is Draco Malfoy. And, obviously, a mudblood is someone who has dirty blood and befouls purebloods. Meaning you are a witch born into a family of muggles. That means non-magic folk, in case you didn't know,"he sneered, taking out a long stick in the process.

Silver stared at him, shocked. _Witches? I didn't know there were witches!_ But obviously this guy had something against non-magic folk, so she decided to keep that little fact to her self. Eyeing the stick warily, she replied, "Well, actually I didn't know," smiling sweetly. "How kind of you to inform me, Mr. Malfoy. Of course, in my opinion, 'Mudbloods' are much better than Purebloods. After all, it must be quite hard for you to be pure with all that disgusting rudeness about you."

"Expelliarmus!"

Silver flinched as he pointed what she now assumed to be his wand, shutting her eyes tight. Noticing that nothing was happening, she opened them to discover the guy's wand in her right hand, while he stared at her. "How did you do that?" he demanded.

"Do what?"

"My wand just freaking flew into your hand!" he yelled hysterically. "What the hell are you?"

Silver grinned evilly. This guy thought she was some kind of evil creature. She could have fun with this.

Tossing Malfoy his wand, she sidled up to him so they were almost nose to nose. "Unlike you, I happen to play fair. And, by the way, I'm not a Mudblood, I am pure Muggle."

Malfoy pointed his wand at her, but this time Silver was ready. Grabbing Malfoy's wand, she used it to flip over him, kicking him and snapping the wand in the process.

Malfoy stared at his ruined wand, then glared at Silver. "You bitch!"

"Right back atcha."

Before the fight could go on, Silver felt a cold hand on her shoulder. She spun around to see a man who resembled the boy in front of her sneering down at her.

"What exactly are you doing to my son?" he demanded coldly.

Silver hesitated before replying, but calmly said, "Giving him what he deserves."

His eyes widened slightly. "Why you..!"

"Now, now, Lucius, is there a problem?"

Silver spun around to see a tall redheaded man staring at the man with just a hint of hatred in his voice.

Lucius turned around calmly to face him. "Oh, nothing, Arthur. It's simply that this girl broke Draco's wand and I would like some money to buy a new one."

Arthur grimaced at him. "Well, I'm sure she'll be happy to pay for it. How much?"

"Thirteen galleons," he replied swiftly. "After all, us Malfoys need superior wands and my son's wand has – er, had a unicorn hair and was made of willow."

"Um, excuse me,"Silver broke in. The blond turned to face her. "I'm terribly sorry, but I happen to be pure Muggle, as your son was just kindly informing me,

and I don't have any gallons or whatever it is you want. I have dollars, if you want any, but if someone could exchange them for pounds I'd be real grateful."

"Muggle?"sputtered Mr. Malfoy. "You mean you're not a witch?"

Silver nodded vigorously. "Not that I know of, anyway."

The redheaded man stared at her. "Are you sure? Well, then who is Albus Dumbledore?"

"Albus Dumbledore?" Silver asked skeptically, scoffing slightly at how ridiculous it sounded. "What is that, some kind of trick question? I've never heard of him."

Mr. Malfoy glared at her. "Well, then I suppose we'll have to perform a Memory Charm on her. Weasley, I do think this is your area of expertise?"

Arthur Weasley, if that was his name, looked at him. "What, Malfoy, can't perform a simple memory charm?"

"Of course I can," Mr. Malfoy shot back scornfully. "If you insist, we'll do it together, as per Dumbledore's announcement of wizarding unity."

From the sound of Mr. Malfoy's voice, it was quite clear he disapproved of Dumbledore, but Silver had no time to dwell on it as the two of them pointed their wands at her. Silver tensed, and clenched her fists. As she did, she felt a storm around her. Reacting on impulse, she pulled on a silver strand of light that she knew was not there.

As the air calmed, she looked around her and gasped. Both Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Weasley were covered from head to toe in soot, their wands reduced to charred stumps of ash. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry!" Silver said. As the words left her mouth, a torrent of rain fell on the two wizards. The soot disappeared, and moments later both were completely dry.

"How did you do that?" Mr. Weasley demanded. "Are you sure you're a Muggle?"

"I thought so," Silver replied unsurely.

"I think that we are going to have to get you to Hogwarts. Don't you agree, Lucius?"

The man looked at her with a new mix of sneering respect. "Yes, of course, to Dumbledore."

Mr. Weasley nodded curtly. "Oi, Ron! Come over here for a moment, will you?"

"What, Dad? Hurry up, the train's leaving in a few minutes, and Hermione and Harry are both…." he trailed off as he caught sight of Silver. " You!"

Silver stared at him. It was the boy she'd ran into earlier, on the platform.

"What are you doing here?" he asked. "I thought you were a Muggle!"

"So did I. But what are you doing here? Are you a wizard too?"

"Everyone is," came a voice behind Silver as a hand rested on her shoulder.

Silver yelped and spun around. "Harry! Don't tell me you're a wizard too!"

Harry nodded. "I'm one of the most famous," he told her.

Silver stared blankly at him. "How is this possible?"

"Ask Hermione later, we'll be out of the Heads compartment by then," Ron said. "But we've got to get on the train. Got a trunk?"

Silver shook her head. " Just this." She pointed to her backpack.

"Alright then."

The three spun around, and Silver took her first step ever on the dark red train known as the Hogwarts Express.

A/N: You know the drill. Review, Review, REVIEW! Gracias.


	3. Of Travel and Sortings

Disclaimer: Don't you get it yet? I don't freaking own him!

Of Travel and Sortings

"You're famous? You're bloody famous and you didn't even know it!" Silver yelled incredulously.

"Keep your voice down!" Harry hissed.

Silver looked at him strangely, while Ron let out a burst of laughter. "Oh, get over yourself, mate. They'll find out sooner or later," he sighed. "He doesn't like to be hounded about his being famous. Ever since Creevey formed the Harry Potter fan club.."

Silver sniggered, while Hermione glared lightly at Ron. "Well, it must be rather torturous having a bunch of first years chase you," she said sympathetically. "But of course you wouldn't bother to care, Ron."

Ron's eyes darkened slightly, but it disappeared in an instant. "Say, Silver, how did you snap Malfoy's wand?"

"You snapped Malfoy's wand?" Harry asked eagerly.

Silver nodded, and proceeded to tell them the story of what had happened on the platform. Upon finishing, the two boys stared at her openmouthed, while Hermione looked at her thoughtfully.

"That's interesting," she remarked quietly.

"What is, 'Mione?" Ron asked curiously, leaning over her to the book she was pulling out of her bag. "What's that? _Maya Ligardelli's Guide to Muggle Magic_?"

"We learned about it in Muggle Studies," Hermione explained. "Once in a while, some Muggles get a bit of magical talent. Not enough to go to Hogwarts, but

mainly they can tell if there's a bit of magic being performed around them. But they're not actually all that rare, you get a few every decade or so."

"But what does that have to do with me?" Silver interjected.

"Well, there's also the Muggles that have extremely powerful magic powers. These are extremely rare, and come around maybe once in a millennium, if we're lucky. Silver, I think you're an Elementor."

"Elementor? That sounds like a Dementor," Ron mused, and Harry flinched.

"What's a Dementor?" Silver asked.

"They guard the wizards' prison, Azkaban," Harry said shortly. "They get rid of all happy memories and leave you remembering only the bad ones."

"Oh," Silver said quietly.

An uncomfortable silence settled between the four, before Ron cleared his throat. "So, 'Mione, what is an Elementor?"

"An Elementor is the opposite of a Dementor, and they are purely good. They can create things out of the fire, water, air, and earth, and they have powerful love magic. It's said that You-Know-Who fell in love with an Elementor once."

Ron's eyes widened. "Really? So that means that Elementors are basically magically perfect."

Hermione shook her head. 'No, not necessarily. Elementors have quick tempers and are weak when faced with death of another. There are other weaknesses as well, but I can't remember them."

"That doesn't make any sense though," Harry told her, frowning. "If Silver's an Elementor, how can she be a Muggle?"

Hermione frowned. "I'm not sure. You'll have to ask Professor Dumbledore for that."

"So, the Mudblood know-it-all doesn't know something. That's a first," a cold drawl came from the compartment.

Silver spun around to face Malfoy, and Ron and Harry both made furious grabs for their wands. But before either could do anything, Hermione pointed her wand at Malfoy's throat, leaving him trembling in fear.

"I am not a Mudblood, Malfoy, but a Muggle-born," she spat at him. "And I am thoroughly intending to enjoy my last year at Hogwarts, and you better not ruin it or I'll hex you to the other side of Venus and then turn you over to my new friend Silver here," she threatened, smirking at the look of obvious terror on Malfoy's face. Oh, and 20 points from Slytherin for using rude names," she called at his back.

He turned around and marched back in. "20 points? You can't do that!" he protested.

"On the contrary, Malfoy, if you haven't noticed, I am Head Girl, and Ron is Head Boy, just in case you're blind as well as dumb."

But Malfoy was gaping at her. "Head students? He made the Mudbood and the Weasel Head students? He's gone loony, Dumbledore has. By the way, Weasel, I suppose your parents were proud. Did your mother die of shock?"

Whatever response Malfoy had been expecting, it obviously had not been for Ron to grasp him by the neck of his robes. "Don't you dare talk about my mother," he swore at him. "She's sick, you git, sick because of some bloody curse sent her way by the attack on Diagon Alley. Don't you dare insult her."

Was that a flicker of sympathy in Malfoy's eyes? Silver brushed it off, and the train screeched to a stop. Gathering her things from the seat, she watched Harry turn to the blond boy.

"Malfoy, what happened to your flunkies? Where are Crabbe and Goyle?"Malfoy's eyes hardened. "Aren't you in touch with the wizarding world, Potter? All the Slytherins left. They went to Durmstrang."

"What about you?" Ron demanded.

Malfoy glared at him, then let out a sigh of defeat. "My father and mother had a fight. She didn't want me to go so far away, and he had to give in. I'm probably the only Slytherin still here."

"And that's a bad thing?" Ron asked sarcastically.

Hermione sighed. "Honestly, Ron, you have no tact."

Malfoy glared at Ron, Then stalked off to another carriage. Hermione, Ron, Harry, Silver, and Ginny climbed aboard. Ginny looked at Silver curiously. "Hello. I don't think we've met before. I'm Ginny," she said, holding out her hand.

"Silver Seltzer," Silver replied. "I'm new here, so that's why you haven't seen me. By the way, don't ask him yet. Wait for it."

They stared at her. "How did you know what I was thinking?" Ginny asked suspiciously.

"What? Oh, that. I don't know. I'm sorry," she told Ginny.

"Wait for who?" Harry wanted to know. Hermione hushed him, and they spent the rest of the carriage ride in silence.

* * *

The Great Hall was a bustle of rumors when they arrived. Ginny went off with her friends, while Harry, Ron, and Hermione took Silver to the Gryffindor table, where she was introduced to everyone they knew. It seemed that the topic of conversation was the Slytherin table. True to Malfoy's prediction, he was the only student sitting there. There was no doubt why the Slytherins had went to Durmstrang. It was obvious they were preparing for the Dark Arts. The one question that penetrated everyone's mind was what Malfoy was still doing at Hogwarts. Of course, Silver already knew, but she suspected that Malfoy had not been entirely truthful. 

Dumbledore raised his hand, and the sorting of the first-years began. After Charles Weber was sorted into Hufflepuff, the murmuring began again, obviously assuming that the sorting was over. Dumbledore, however raised his hand again.

"As I'm sure many of you have noticed, there have been no students sorted into Slytherin House tonight. Unfortunately, all the other Slytherins have trarnsferred into Durmstrang. As for obvious reasons, we cannot have a house with only one student in it, and that student will have to be resorted. Mr. Malfoy, if you please."

Malfoy walked up to the stool resolutely with his mouth set in a thin line. Sitting down, he plunked the hat down on his head. The hall held its breath, and after a tense moment, the hat murmured something.

"Sorry, couldn't hear that," Dumbledore said cheerily.

"Gryffindor."

A stunned silence filled the hall, and then hushed conversation took its place.

Across from her, Silver saw Ron's mouth open in shock. Mind reeling, she looked back at Malfoy. According to what Harry had told her earlier, Gryffindor was for the brave and Slytherin for the ambitious, and the two were bitter rivals. Logically, that would mean that Malfoy had done something abnormally brave over the summer. Now if she could only figure out what.

Silver was jolted out of her thoughts as Dumbledore raised his hand again. "As some of you may already know, we will have a new 7th year student this year. She is, as we have recently discovered, an Elementor."

There were a few murmurs of recognition and some mutters of confusion from the younger students.

"For those of you who do not know what that is, I highly recommend _Maya __Ligardellli's Guide to Muggle Magic_. For those of you too lazy, please ask either Hermione Granger or Ronald Weasley, our new Head Boy and Girl. I would go to Miss Granger, however."

Some of the older students laughed, and Hermione blushed.

"Now, would Silver Seltzer please step up to the Sorting Hat?" Dumbledore asked over the commotion.

Silver stood and felt hot pink tinge her cheeks as all eyes turned to her. But, determined to make a good first impression, she stood tall and sat on the stool, placing the hat cautiously on her head, and waited.

She jumped as suddenly a voice filled her head.

"Mmm, you're complicated. Very complicated."

"Huh? What was that?" Silver asked.

"I'm the hat, honey. Very smart and knowledgeable, and much older than you are. You've got a very interesting future, honey, but where to put you? Slytherin's out of the question of course, and you're much too smart to be in Hufflepuff. Yet, Ravenclaw and Gryffindor both seem suitable. Hmm, well, I really am quite unsure. Oh, no, wait a moment. Oh that? Oh, yes that's quite characteristic. No doubt about it, you will be spending your year in GRYFFINDOR!"

The Gryffindor table burst into applause. Blushing, Silver placed the hat gently on the stool and ran down to it, scooting in next to Hermione. Glancing around the table, she met many smiling faces, but zeroed in on Malfoy's, which portrayed a mix of confusion and anger. However, she had no time to dwell on it as Dumbledore clapped his hands again.

"Again, all students are reminded that they are not to go into the Forbidden Forest. Misses Seltzer and Granger, and Misters Malfoy, Potter, and Weasley, please come to my office after dinner. But now, let us eat!"

Heaps of delicious-looking food appeared on the plate, and Silver and her newly acquired friends wasted no time digging in. However, just one person surveyed the hall and ignored the food, troubled and too preoccupied to eat.

A/N: You know. REVIEW!


End file.
